lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Nicolus Rotaru
Nicolus Rotaru is the son of Valentin, and Aurika Rotaru making him a bastard member of House Rotaru through his father and a bastard member of House Bucsa through his mother. Through his father he has four siblings in the form of Radu, Silvia, Jenica, and Danut of which Radu is the heir to House Rotaru and the crown prince of the Kingdom of Wallachia and alongside this he is a truly honorable young man, while Silvia is a Magi of whom has grown within the Order of the Relisvh of which is one of the two main Magi orders within the Kingdom of Wallachia, while Jenica has become an aristocrat of a low moral character and this has led to her becoming increasingly powerful within the court of Wallachia but not within her family, while Danut would become a knight through bribary and following this he would begin to a take control of merchant trade through violence and more bribary eventually making himself quite powerful. Nicolus Rotaru would be married to Irina Agdal of whom he would hold in great respect throughout their marriage, but she sadly died during the birth of their second child. Nicolus Rotaru was born the bastard son of the King of Wallachia and a noble lady from House Bucsa of which his birth would cause major drama in both of their lives and while his mother would send him away his father would bring him to the capital acknowledging him as his child at the age of six. Nicolus Rotaru would have distinctly different experiences with his four siblings with two of them becoming close with him while the other two would deal with him with utter contempt and due to their full blood nature he would never be able to speak, or act against them. Leaving the capital with his half brother Radu the two would grow increasingly close to the point of becoming best friends and together they would squire underneath the famous northern Romanian Knight in the form of Petru Cuza of whom would teach them the ways of a true Christian Knight. Nicolus Rotaru would travel to the city of Sevestapol where he joined his older brother Radu in leading the Kingdom of Wallachia delegation for the Summit of Sevestapol and Nicolus would following this return to Odessa where he would be given command of the 3rd Platoon of the 1st army and then saying goodbye to his beloved pregnent wife Irina he would return to Sevestapol to join the Christian alliance in the defence of Ukraine. History Early History Nicolus Rotaru was born the bastard son of the King of Wallachia and a noble lady from House Bucsa of which his birth would cause major drama in both of their lives and while his mother would send him away his father would bring him to the capital acknowledging him as his child at the age of six. Life of a Bastard Nicolus Rotaru would have distinctly different experiences with his four siblings with two of them becoming close with him while the other two would deal with him with utter contempt and due to their full blood nature he would never be able to speak, or act against them. Life in the North Leaving the capital with his half brother Radu the two would grow increasingly close to the point of becoming best friends and together they would squire underneath the famous northern Romanian Knight in the form of Petru Cuza of whom would teach them the ways of a true Christian Knight. 'Family Members' Natashia Constantine Cover3.jpg|Instert Name - Insert Relationship|link=Logan Bronzebeard 'Relationships' William_Lovie_III.3.jpg|'William Lovie III.' - - - - Rival - - - - William Lovie and Karl Franz had started their relationship in a generally positive way. When William was crowned the two sent letters back and forth, and so this led to a lot of positive thoughts for what their first meeting would be like. When the two did meet it was a month before the Invasion of Westbridge, and it was in the southern part of Westbridge. When the two met they nearly immediatly didn't get along, and past the customary kindness to a fellow leader the two were trading insults, and threats throughout the entire conversation. This eventually led to William Lovie storming out, and threatening that any attack on Arnor would be counted as a direct attack on Lucerne.|link=William Lovie III. Category:Romanian Category:People Category:People of Walachia Category:Human Category:Knight Category:Christian Knight Category:POV Character Category:Bastard Category:House Rotaru Category:House Bucsa